Talk:...Here There be Monsters
When were these announced? DC doesn't have them up yet. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Greg Weisman announces that they have been plotted outhttp://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=909, so I thought that should be enough. ― 'Thailog' 14:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, almost six months between one issue being plotted out and getting published... ― 'Thailog' 20:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The Greek "EKKAΘAPIΣTE MIΓAΔEΣ KAI AKAΘAPTA". Anyone know Greek, a Greek, or a Greek dictionary? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 14:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Try one: * EKKAΘAPIΣTE: purists (katharos=pure) * MIΓAΔEΣ: obviously the same as MIΓAΣ, but I don't master Greek enough (I don't master Greek at all) to know which noun case. * KAI is a copula. * AKAΘAPTA: again, something "pure". :Based on the dialogue later on, I'm guessing it's some along the lines of "impure impures be pure". --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 18:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Title Why is the 'h' in 'here' lower case? It feels to me like the title should be "...Here There be Monsters" --Gweisman 10:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :We have some doubts with some issue titles. "Hack '''a'nd You Shall Find" for example. As for this issue, its titles feels like the follow-up of a sentence, so not the beginning of one. Same with "...and the Penalty". But if it is supposed to be in title case, than I have no problem with it. ― Thailog 10:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, sure it is the second half of the sentence. But look at the FIRST half, i.e. the title to the previous issue. "Surface" is still capitalized. Even if the title is a sentence, normal Capitalization should apply, and that includes (a) the first word of the title and (b) all but little words like "the" and "be". Right? ----Gweisman 19:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I admit I've always been mind-boggled by title capitalization. I've seen many variations and contradictions that it's hard to determine a rule. I see how this title should be "...Here There Be Monster", but should "Under the Surface" be "Under T'he Surface"? And should "...and the Penalty" be "...'A'nd '''T'he Penalty"? I assumed that conjunctions and the definite article should not be capitalized, like in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. ― '''Thailog 11:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::First words are ALWAYS capitalized, unless your trying to make an e.e. cummings stylistic choice. So, yes, "...And the Penalty" should start with a capital letter, and so should "...Here There be Monsters." Other than that, in standard titles, small words like articles (the, an, a) are usually lowercase. "and" too. But it's not too consistent. But a word like "Here" or like "Surface" would always be capitalized. ----Gweisman 21:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, then. I'll make the changes with one swoop. ― Thailog 21:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Quotations Why was the Quotes section heading removed?--Gweisman (talk) 23:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because we haven't put up any quotes yet.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose. But having the heading there ENCOURAGES people to put up quotes. If it's not there, it's easy for them never to appear.--Gweisman (talk) 23:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Unanswered>Answered. Fairly certain Greg was asked "why did OM want to steal Mera's magic powers", the response was something along the lines of "to have them". I for one was fully satisfied by this. Not everything needs an uber ulterior motive. sourcies :http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=15707 Regulus22 11:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about that. When it's a member of the Light, there's always an ulterior motive.Cari1994 (talk) 21:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::When there is a self-evident motive and no other is hinted at, I don't think we can assume there must be more to it. Same with the question about Queen Bee wanting Qurac. As much as we might want the villains to be above cliched villainy, sometimes they are going to just be after power for power's sake. Greater general power will help them advance toward all their goals, whether or not there is a specific application in mind. -- Psypher 22:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe, but remember what Greg says here: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=982 Cari1994 (talk) 22:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right then, we'd better delete everything we get from Greg and quickly add to Satisfaction, "why did Captain Cold want to rob a bank????" Same caliber if you're using that as your argument. Regulus22 23:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, true. But honestly, the "Captain Cold" thing is actually different from this. Captain Cold is a common crook and a mook. Ocean-Master is a villainous mastermind and a high-ranking member of the Light. As for the "going after power for power's sake" thing, remember what the Light did after they got control of Belle Reve and then after they got control of the Justice League. Cari1994 (talk) 23:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Different scale of power and application. This is equivalent to "why did the unnamed old lady want a gorilla body???" more physical ability, simple. Orm gets more offensive magic, same difference. Regulus22 23:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC)